space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Basic information about space station Babylon 6
Basic information about space station Babylon 6''' '''Core elements of space station Babylon 6 *Endstate will be to build a safe and secure environment for each player in the sector of Babylon 6, *the security forces of space station Babylon 6 will provide support for all players in case of an attack within the sector boundaries, *Equality for all members of all participating organizations of Babylon 6, *combined cooperative activities on Babylon 6, during fleet maneuvers and tournaments. Modus operandi *to recruit likeminded international organizations with clear strucures and trustworthy members, *during combined fleet maneuver, consisting of members of all participating organizations, their readiness for duty and their general mindset will be proved, *ambassadors of all participating organizations will be able to summon and to hold meetings in order to to discuss the core elements of Babylon 6 project and to commit these points to the Babylon 6 charta, *in conclusion we will search and find a usabele space station inside the Star Citizen Universe, if applicable for rent, conquered, bought or recover an abandoned space station. Quotes by Chris Roberts and Co. Dubz 86 asks: will organizations be able to run some kind of headquarters? If so, how do you imagine the development over time in PU? Is there an option for Orgas, to build a space station in non-UEE-space or will there be certain sections provided on the planetsides to build up something like a station or a headquarter? Chris Roberts: I'm not sure whether there is a need to give an organization the opportunity to build a space station, even if player created complex constructions would be a really cool idea. In any case, organizations will have some land. We have already talked about persistent areas in space, such as an asteroid or an abandoned station, which could be taken by a group of players, established as their HQ and defend against other players. And of course there will be safe areas on planets, where you can buy a "Guild Hall" for your Orga. Later on we plan to implement purchaseable properties for players and organizations, such as factories, etc., which also can expand and bring benefits to organizations. Community asks: Are there already any ideas about powerful enemy space stations within the game? Maybe some kind of Death Star. Then we have a great alliance forged (possibly even with your enemies) to address this danger. Something like a Raid in other MMO's. Chris Roberts: There will be space stations which could be attacked by players. Furthermore you will be able to defend and/or conquere these stations. The really big stations will perhabs have a very good defense system. Some of them are controlled by the AI, and some of them by players. I'm not sure if there will be something similar to the death star with which you can fly around and destroy planets, but there will be certainly those station which will be able to be attacked, conquered and operated by players and their affiliates. Community asks: Will there be the possibility to conquer all kind of ships and space stations inside the PU? Or will there be exceptions? Chris Roberts: You'll be able to capture most ships and space stations. Nethertheless, there will be exceptions like asteroid stations and non combat areas or non persistend areas. The Cartel asks: German organizations are typically tied to their time zone. The operation and the protection of persistent resources will probably need a significant number of players. Will there be possibilities to protect these persistent resources even if you are not able to provide personnel coverage around the clock? Will European organizations have close alliances with American or Asian organizations? Ben: We would like to avoid time zone warfare, where the ownership of an organization that is limited to a specific time zone, is sacked when their members are offline. This is an issue we currently work on. A simple solution would be, of course, NPCs, but there should be also other ways, but these are currently under discussion. An alliance with organizations from other time zones is of course possible. But we will not force anyone to enter into an alliance. The players should have fun with their friends. T'he Cartel asks:' Will it be possible to declare territories for your own organization, so that strangers will be warned if they transit through, e.g. "cartel-territory"? Ben: Probably not at launch, but definitely in the following years! Community asks: Will we be able to upgrade our space stations with weapon platforms? Maybe by installing 50? "Wingman": We are still in the development process for the personalization of space stations. We cannot say anything which you could rely on at this time. But I definetaly expect that it will be possible to install some kind of defence platforms around a space station within the later development procedure of Star Citizen. General information on space stations in Star Citizen *There will be a limited number of space stations which could be managed by players, *Larger ships, like destroyers, will not be able to land on the planets, but there will be the possibility to dock to a space station, or simply to stay in orbit and then to fly to the planet via shuttle, *It will be possible to destroy or damage certain areas on space stations, *It will be possible to paint walls on space stations, either as a sign of mismanagement or as an art project to beautify the station, *you will be able to station Vanguard hunters on space stations (at least larger stations), *currently there seems to be a clear CIG guideline which will implement the possibility to operate space stations by players. This could possibly follow as one of the next steps after implementing the privat hangar modul. Furthermore there are indications that there will be different types of space stations which can be updated modular by players. It could become applicable to modify and/or to repair it, like his own hangar, *Space stations can be used to support terraforming and to provide all the conveniences of a regular home towards the player *NPCs on the space station, must always be tied to players and can not act independently. If the player go offline, the NPCwill be offline too. Therefore NPCs can only be used to support. The core task is always at the human players, *Space stations will be assigned as its own instance. Therefore players will not be able block other players one-hundred percent, *Space stations will / can be equpped with repair drones, *the gravity on a space station can be switched on and off, *ship weapons will be usable inside the hangar of a space station, *A possible danger to a space station will be the de-compression. E.g., if there will be a leak by destroying a window or armor, *due to the communication system of the game it will be possible to contact unknown ships within the vicinity of the space staion or to send a system-wide emergency call, *there are already known modules / facilities for space stations as listed below: *#medical module *#recreation and holidays module *#military module *#fuel storage module *#mine colonies module *#terrerforming module *#jail modlue